


Face Riding

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz found himself craving facesitting with Jessie.





	Face Riding

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "You guys, YOU GUYS. There is a dirtydisneyconfessions-tumblr.
> 
> http://dirtydisneyconfessions.tumblr.com/
> 
> The prompt? 
> 
> Take any of the confessions, and believe me, there are hundreds of great possibilities - and turn it into a fic."
> 
> [This is the confession that](http://dirtydisneyconfessions.tumblr.com/post/15896581567/i-want-to-let-jessie-ride-my-face-and-then-ride%20) mine is based on.

Buzz found himself craving facesitting with Jessie. Mm. The idea of Jessie riding his face the way she rode his cock on occasion turned him on totally. It did not help that he was looking at porn involving that. All he knew that he wanted to her to ride his face and then to ride her own. He already loved having oral sex with her, whether he was giving or receiving, but he bet he would love it even more with facesitting. 

So, he found himself looking at porn that involved facesitting and stroking his cock, while fantasizing about him and Jessie doing that. His tongue inside her, making her scream, coming in her mouth or elsewhere on her body.... Until….

“Whatcha doin’?” Jessie asked.

She had walked into the room without making a sound and had basically ambushed him, standing right by him as he looked at pornographic images on the Internet, complete with cock-in-hand.

He basically looked up at her with a guilty face. 

He watched as she looked at the computer, looked at his face, and then looked at his cock.

“Really, Buzz?” Jessie asked. She crossed her arms a little bit. 

“I was thinking about you and me, engaging in that!” Buzz said.

He pointed to a couple of images of facesitting: a woman sucking a man’s cock as he kinda sat on her face, a woman sitting on a man’s face as he licked her clitoris and labia, and a woman sitting on a woman’s face doing the same as previous. 

“Pretty sure we cannot do the one with two ladies,” Jessie said, her face barely hiding her grin. 

Buzz opened his mouth to talk and Jessie said, grin on her face, “I know what you mean, Buzz.” 

“Right,” Buzz said. 

She then silently stood next to him looking at the images. He watched her bite her lip a little, grab her neck and fiddle with a few buttons on her button down shirt, and then she said, “Yeah, it’s hot.”

He turned to her, his hands on her hips, putting his hands on the zipper and button of her jeans, and undid them, as she barely noticed what was doing. 

Buzz then said, “So, if I put my hand on your—” Buzz whistled. “You’d be nice and wet?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m wet,” Jessie said. She then looked down at her undid pants. “Did you undo my pants?”

“Yes, I did,” Buzz said. He stood up and put his arms around her from behind, pressing himself against her jeans, his erect cock touching her jeans. 

He kissed her neck, his hands around her waist, practically inching their way to her jeans, practically falling from her waist.

“Don’t stain my jeans; that stuff is hard to get out,” Jessie whispered, a moan escaping from her mouth. 

“You don’t mind when I come on your skin,” Buzz whispered against her ear, before he licked her earlobe. 

“I love it when you come on my skin,” Jessie whispered. 

Buzz moaned. 

He then turned her around, delighted in seeing Jessie’s shirt open all the way, her bra showing.

“I want your pussy on my face _now_ ,” Buzz said, sounding urgent. 

“Calm down, babe. Meet me in the bedroom, like, immediately,” Jessie said. 

She turned around and started walking to their bedroom and he followed her, his cock still out of his pants. He pulled off his shirt in the process and watched from behind as she tossed her shirt to the floor and undid her bra, tossing it behind her, allowing him to catch it. 

The path to their bedroom from the computer room was littered with their clothes. 

She got to the bedroom first and only wore a pair of hipster panties when he got there. His boxers still hung on, hanging deliciously from his hips, his cock sticking out from the open fly.

She did not turn around when he got there, so he put his arms around her, and stuck a hand down her panties and held on. 

Jessie moaned, and her knees buckled a little.

“Oh, you’re so wet, I can’t wait to suck that, make you come more,” Buzz whispered. 

“Do it, Buzz,” Jessie said. 

A finger sank into her wetness. He kissed her neck with an open mouth repeatedly. 

“Mmm,” Jessie moaned. Then she asked, “So, reverse cowgirl or regular cowgirl when I’m ridin’ your face?”

“Regular,” Buzz said, his mouth against her ear. “So I can pleasure your perfect…” he enunciated the “p” in perfect. “breasts, too, and see your face.”

“Mmm.”

He pulled his hand out of her folds and her panty before grabbing the panty elastic and pulled down, just enough to uncover her mound.

“Go lie down on the bed, Buzz,” Jessie said.

Buzz kissed her neck. “I’m going to make you call out my name,” he whispered. He gave her butt a soft slap, before he went and lied down on the bed. 

Jessie dropped her panties to the floor with a remark about “panty drop!” before climbing onto the bed next to him. Kneeling next to Buzz she leaned down to kiss him for a long time on the lips, and let her hands and nails lightly drag on his chest. He surprised her by putting his tongue in her mouth and moving it around a bit (in-and-out, left-to-right), and cupping her breast. 

“Mmm,” Jessie said when he finally pulled away.

She watched Buzz lick the air.

“That’s gonna be you, babe,” Buzz whispered. “Now get your fine body on my face.” 

He reached over to caress her thigh with his whole hand, going upwards from her knee closer and closer…

“All right, you sexy beast,” Jessie said. 

She mounted his upper torso, right around his neck, on her knees. He held onto her lower legs and stared at her mound, her slick, swollen labia peeking out to say “hello, sir!” to him.

Buzz groaned sensually. 

“Don’t be shy, Jessie. Bring that gorgeous part of yourself on my face. Make me stop talkin’, Jessie,” Buzz said. He stuck his tongue out at her and let go of her legs, before placing his hands on her thighs and held on tight. 

Jessie scooted up a little, covering Buzz’s mouth with her labia, but in actuality, hovering over his mouth by only a small amount. 

She shuddered in desire when Buzz made the most wanton moan she had ever heard before he pushed her legs apart further than they were, and licked her labia and sucked on it.

“Oh!” Jessie said. She bit her lip and threw her head back. 

He kissed her inner labia and made an “mmm” noise before he licked it… once, twice, three, four, whoa five times, before an incredible sucking sound against her entrance came from his mouth that sounding like a whistle. 

“Mmm, mmm,” Buzz said. 

“Good?” Jessie asked.

His left hand briefly left her thigh to give her the thumbs up, before grabbing her thigh again and pulled her down, so that she was no longer hovering over him and her vulva was right on his mouth.

And his tongue was inside her. She felt it wiggle around inside her as he suckled and puckered his lips against her, and moaned loudly. 

“Tongue in vagina?” Jessie asked. “Ohh!” she cried out and pressed down, her head rolling and her eyes closing.

When her eyes opened, he was giving two thumbs up before grabbing onto her breasts and making a sound that sounded like a moan. And she moaned back because the sounds he made as he ate her out were so delicious and hot that she was sure she was getting wetter and because his playing with her breasts was rather pleasurable, especially as he squeezed her nipples and held onto her breasts in general. 

He removed his hands from her breasts to put them on his thighs and pushed her up a little so that she hovered again (and she took control of that for him), and he then licked the length of her vulva and when he reached her clitoris, he licked it, his tongue dancing around it and he reached up with his mouth to kiss it numerous times, before grabbing her thighs roughly and pressing her down on his mouth to suck on her. 

“Fuck, Buzz, ohh,” Jessie said, a loud moan escaping. She could not help but press herself onto him further and basically rub herself on him. 

She found herself gasping aloud and holding onto her arms or thighs as she moaned loudly as he licked her clitoris over and over again and even taking her clit in between his lips to hold onto it before moving to her labia and lapping at her vulva, clitoris and all. 

She recalled that some point she wanted to reach around and grab his cock but found that her arms did not want to extend the reach to grab him from her spot over his mouth. She’d pay him back later. 

“Buzz!” Jessie cried out. “Oh, oh, oh…”

Her heavy breaths becoming heavier, his moans of enjoyment going through her like the greatest echo ever, his hands firmly on her thighs, her body moving in pleasure against him and throwing her head back in sighs, groans, moans, facial expressions, before she finally let it all explode from her in a kind of yodeling scream, and Buzz kinda twitched underneath her and she could feel him heavily breathing through his mouth against her.

A long moment passed before her orgasm subsided with a “Ohhh” sigh of release (and Buzz gave her a pat on her thigh). She looked down and smiled at him before picking herself off of his face, watching as some of her fluids stuck to his face and then climbed off him and laid down next to him. 

“Hey Buzz, you got something on your face,” Jessie said with a grin. 

“Yeah, you, and it’s delicious,” Buzz said. She smiled at him as he licked some of her fluids off his face. 

She licked his chin, taking some of her own fluids in her mouth. 

“Yeah,” Jessie said. 

She patted his neck and then looked down at his body.

“Hey, wasn’t your cock rock hard when we started?” Jessie asked. 

Buzz’s cock was now flaccid and lying floppily out of his open fly, his own fluids on his torso and boxers.

Buzz picked up his head and looked down.

“Yeah, it was,” Buzz said. “But if you look at the evidence…” He paused, Jessie laughed. “I clearly ejaculated. Probably right around the time you had your orgasm.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jessie said. She patted Buzz’s toned stomach. 

“Good, because it is,” Buzz said. He winked at her. 

Buzz dropped his head down onto the bed and said, “I love your vulva.”

“I know. I figured that out when you said you wanted to live in it,” Jessie said. “I think you were drunk.”

“My Blood Alcohol Content was less than 0.05,” Buzz said. “I was barely drunk.”

Jessie chuckled. 

A few minutes of silence, of them quietly lying next to reach other looking at the ceiling and occasionally each other, passed before they spoke again.

“So, why you still wearin’ your boxers, Buzz?” Jessie asked. “I’ve been nude for a while.”

“I have no idea. Take ‘em off if you want,” Buzz said. 

“You take ‘em off. I’ll lick my lips and think about how I want your cock in my mouth,” Jessie said. She opened her mouth at him. 

She watched him reach down and touch his cock, rubbing it a little bit. 

“Darn you, refractory period!” Buzz exclaimed. 

“Do you want me to swallow when you come?” Jessie whispered against his ear. 

Buzz groaned in a sensual way. 

“Or do you want to come on my face or neck or chest or my perfect breasts,” Jessie whispered, enunciating the ‘P’ in perfect like he had done, and even pressed her breasts against him and licked his neck. 

Jessie looked towards his boxers and he picked his head to look up, mouthing “Yes!”

“Refractory period over,” Jessie said. 

Buzz got up off the bed and stood up.

Jessie sat up briefly. “Boom-chicka-wow-wow, Buzz. Take it all off, whoo!” She danced a little sensually in her seat, mostly moving her torso from side to side and rubbing her body. 

And the moment his boxers dropped, she then flopped down on bed, lying on her back.

“Come on baby,” Jessie said. “And I’m partially in a swallow mood but if you wanna pull out and let it go on my chest, I don’t mind. Just warn me first.”

Buzz climbed onto bed next to her and straddled her at the torso. 

“That’s fine, I always do. And just so you know, because of my length and your gag reflex… I won’t exactly sit on your face,” Buzz said. “More hover. Or some other position. ”

“No problem,” Jessie said, with a grin. “Now come on, bring it on! Don’t be shy!” 

At this point, Buzz’s cock was back to his full erection, so he pulled himself up a bit and he kneeled over her face, his cock right at her mouth, waiting for her to take him in. She grinned and then opened her mouth, and he pushed forward a bit and she met him with picking her head up and taking his cock in her mouth, and holding it in, while holding the shaft and rubbing it with one hand. 

“Yeah, that feels good,” Buzz murmured. “Where’s your other hand?”

He pushed forward briefly, and she moaned, pushed his cock out of her mouth, waved with her other hand, kissed the head of his cock, and then took it in again, her one hand holding his cock with a good grip while rubbing it. 

The other hand placed itself on his thigh, and caressed it. 

Then she surprised him by grabbing his balls and holding them in her hands. 

“Whoa!” Buzz said. He stayed stiff for a moment while she sucked on his cock, going down and up, and briefly stopped stroking it to rub his balls. 

Buzz groaned loudly. 

“Oh, Jessie, that feels good,” Buzz groaned out, before chanting under his breath: “Must not come yet, must not come yet, must not come yet.”

Jessie grabbed his cock with one hand and pulled it out briefly (while still stroking his cock and rubbing his balls) to state to him, with a knowing nod, “Yeah, you like that.” before returning her mouth and hand attentions to his cock, complete with licking him, sucking on the tip, licking the pre-ejaculate, moving her tongue around his cock while it was in her mouth. 

“Oh,” Buzz said. He moaned. 

And he was relieved that he did not have to thrust at all because she did all the work. She held onto his cock and rubbed the shaft that did not make it in her mouth, rubbing it in between both hands, making Buzz bite his lip and whisper “Fuck me!” 

And Jessie to pull his cock out of her mouth and continue stroking him with one hand and say “I already am!” And then to took his cock again and suck on it loudly and to make him moan loudly. 

A few moments passed as Buzz only made sounds of pleasure (groans, moans, Jessie’s name, heavy breaths, an “Oh”) and Jessie silently watched him as she fucked him with her mouth and hands as he reached that point. 

There was a pause in his noises before he said, “Jessie, I’m gonna come. Pull out.”

She quickly pulled his cock out of her mouth and then watched as he took his cock in his own hands and held on as his load squirted from him, some directly on her mouth, then the rest in a line downwards (neck mostly, some on her upper chest), and he moaned loudly and she enjoyed watching this, especially since it turned her on and made her feel really close to him. She patted his thigh gently, as his breath slowly came back. 

“That was so hot,” Buzz said, looking down at her. 

“Absolutely,” Jessie said. She then licked his fluids from her mouth.

“And that was even hotter,” Buzz said, before he climbed off her and just collapsed on the bed. 

“You’re delicious,” Jessie said. She leaned over to him to kiss him on his lips before lying down next to him on her side and facing him.

“Mmm,” Buzz said.

“And you’re right, this was so, so hot,” Jessie said. 

“I knew it,” Buzz said. 

“Hell, I’m still turned on,” Jessie said. “Despite being satiated. We’re going to spend all day here, aren’t we?” 

Buzz chuckled. 

“I am a little turned on as well, and am receptive to having penetrative intercourse with you later.”

“Later?” 

“Yes, later, after a shower and some food and non-sexual activities of leaving the house,” Buzz said. 

“Deal,” Jessie said. 

“And I’ll get the condoms, too.” 

“And I’m going to take a shower, now.”


End file.
